


[Fanmix] in parallel we bleed - Savitar/Barry

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanmixes [27]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dark, Dark Barry Allen, Doppelcest, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanmix for a very messed up relationship of Savitar/Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar
Series: Fanmixes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517918
Kudos: 4





	[Fanmix] in parallel we bleed - Savitar/Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for language, violence, and very dark themes, but that shouldn't be too surprising for this ship.

**1\. My Violent Heart (pirate robot midget remix)** \- Nine Inch Nails ****

 **2.** **The Scale** \- Interpol ****

 **3\. Worst In Me** \- Unlike Pluto **** ****

 **4.** **Any Minute Now** \- Soulwax ****

 **5\. It’s Just Us Now** \- Sleigh Bells

 **6.** **Best of You** \- Foo Fighters

 **7.** **The Good Soldier** \- Nine Inch Nails

 **8\. nihilist blues** \- Bring Me The Horizon (feat. Grimes)

 **9.** **Faster** \- Within Temptation ****

 **10.** **My Dark Disquiet** \- Poets of the Fall

 **11.** **You’re Going Down** \- Sick Puppies ****

 **12\. Shake The Disease** \- Depeche Mode

 **13\. Break Me Shake Me** \- Savage Garden 

**14\. Temptation Waits** \- Garbage

No download but can listen [on this Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zrTwn1An6i_5f9QFNaPFdQ5) or [on Spotify here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5afSXHlbn0sKkX3l2KuVxT?si=JOwpiKqiQryOLBHod2yP5Q).

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/623823804599287808/in-parallel-we-bleed-fanmix-by-purpleyin-a-fanmix).


End file.
